


Underwear Compendium

by scoutyspike



Category: Mother 1 | EarthBound Zero | EarthBound Beginnings, Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3
Genre: M/M, definitely NSFW, everyone's in high school, tags to be updated, written while on crack or similar drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoutyspike/pseuds/scoutyspike
Summary: Ninten would always sit idly in the gym locker room, looking to see what type of underwear his peers were wearing. After meeting Ness and his wet thoughts, they decided to start something called "The Underwear Compendium", a big scrapbook filled with pictures of such taken in the most non creepy way as possible. Shenanigans ensure.-I saw this fic while browsing Ao3. I don't think the original author (whoever they are) won't be updating it anytime soon so I've taken the liberty to do it myself.
Relationships: Lucas (Mother 3)/Ness (Mother 2)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Underwear Compendium](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574896) by Anonymous. 



It was the end of the school day, everyone in the locker room eagerly awaiting the bell. While some early birds to the locker rooms were all packed up and ready to go, most were busy changing out of their gym uniforms.

Ninten sat on one of the benches, paying attention to his peers who were taking off their shorts while trying not to draw attention to himself. He made mental notes about who was wearing what, not that it held any significance to him other than knowing. He couldn't explain it, he had always had a fascination with people's underwear. Thinking back on it, it might have started back in the sixth grade when he was forced to take another gym class. He was a little late that day, so he stumbled upon half-naked boys in only their underwear and socks. It fascinated him knowing that there were different types of underwear other than the woven plaid ones he had always worn. Some were solid colors, with their brand brazenly written across the waistband, others had varying length in leg sleeves. There was always that one kid, who would wear what they called "tighty-whiteys" and get made fun of by everyone else, but Ninten had always wondered how underwear like that would be comfortable; it'd look a little tight.

Ever since that day, he would spend his late hours looking a videos of people getting pantsed or wedgied. It spiraled out of control from there. He wasn't particularly concerned with the people themselves, size and all, but what they were wearing.

The bell rang. With the majority of people dressed in, they made their way single file out of the locker room. Ninten gathered his things and made his way into the crowd before someone caught his eye. One of his peers, named Ness, had came out of a bathroom stall analyzing his surroundings. He hastily made his way to his locker. Ninten decided to hang back, wanting to observe what he did.

As soon as it turned quiet, Ness had surveyed the immediate area. Ninten quietly hid behind a row of lockers, careful not to alert his peer to his presence. Ness then went to his locker in the corner, turned the lock to the combination and opened it. He stood there and stared at its contents, then glanced back and forth again. Ninten carefully made his way to another hiding spot. Peering out of cover, Ninten saw that Ness's locker was littered with pictures of a blonde individual. Ness took off his shirt and his pants, leaving only his grey boxer briefs with Hanes written across the waistband.

Ness glanced back and forth between the pictures. It was a picture of someone he had feelings for, a person named Lucas. With every glance, he dreamed of the different ways of dominating the petite blonde, thoughts that would contribute to his rising erection. It came to a point where it began to throb, cum ejaculated onto his underwear. Leaning against the wall, he shoved his hands into his pants and started stroking his hardened length. He grimaced and hissed, his posture eventually slouching and legs spreading apart as he tried to calm his raging dragon.

All the while, Ninten had snuck around back. He crept up on the teen and grabbed his shoulders. "You alright there, buddy?"

"Ah!" Ness removed his hands from his pants and tried to turn around. However, Ninten's grip remained firm. "Let go of me!"

"Hey man this stuff happens. You can turn around when you've taken care of it. I'll hold you still."

Ninten looked away. Ness, still wary, slid his hands in his pants and slowly stroked his member a few more times. It did eventually began to soften and reverted back to being limp. Letting out a deep sigh, Ness recentered his waistband. "Alright, I'm done."

Ninten let go and sat down on a nearby bench. "Do you always do this after class? Is that why you're in the bathroom stalls all the time?"

"How much did you see?" Ness asked nervously.

"All of it."

"Oh man..." Ness paced back and forth. "Please don't tell anyone. I'll do anything you want!"

"Anything, huh? Are you that desperate?"

Ness didn't answer.

"I won't say nothin'. But I'd like some context."

Ness covered his face, but then took a deep breath and sighed. He beckoned Ninten to come over to his locker, where he showed off the pictures of Lucas he had.

"There's this boy I like named Lucas. He's got this...personality. Like he's a little dense and kinda sensitive."

Ninten observed the pictures. Given how many pictures of Lucas there were, it was clear Ness had an obsession. "So you wanna be top while he's bottom?"

"Yes, well er... no. I mean-" Ness stuttered.

"Interesting, interesting." Ninten nodded. "It would be a real shame if, well you know, Lucas found out about this. Maybe if somebody were to spread some rumors?"

Ness grabbed Ninten's arm. "Please no! Anything but that!"

"Damn, maybe I should've taken a video." Ninten grinned at Ness's agony. "Oh wait that gives me a good idea."

"Oh no."

Ninten stared at Ness's underwear. "Yeah that'll be perfect."

"What...?"

"I won't rat you out on one condition. Well, actually two."

"Ok..." Ness sighed.

"First things first. Lay on the ground." As Ness obeyed, Ninten pulled out his phone and accessed the camera act.

"What are you doing?"

"This is something for me. Now hold still." Ninten took a picture of Ness's half naked body, being careful to not include his face in the snapshot. He then took separate pictures of Ness's torso, legs, and underwear region; this gave him four pictures in total.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I have an idea, and you're gonna help me with it. Consider this your first contribution to the cause."

Ness gulped as Ninten extended an arm to help him up. Ness gathered his normal clothes and covered his lower parts with them. Ninten observed the pictures for a few seconds before putting his phone away. "Meet me at my place this Friday. I'll give the details later."

"And w-what's the second condition?"

Ninten shrugged his shoulders. "Oh that's an excuse to force you to be friends with me. I'm Ninten."

"Ness."

"Ok Ness. Keep it in your pants next time. Now you got someone who you can talk to your horny dreams about, fair?"

Ness sighed. "We're friends I guess."

Ninten smiled as Ness began putting his clothes on. As Ninten was about to leave, Ness had called out to him. "Hey, uhh...thanks. For helping me, you know."

"Just stay out of trouble OK?"


	2. Chapter 2

Friday came. It was during lunchtime. Ninten had told him to meet him behind the school in a secluded area. It was oddly suspicious, but anything to keep the boy from talking about his lewd fantasies. Ness anxiously checked his watch. It was only five minutes into the lunch period and he was already getting worried. Maybe Ninten had gone back on his word and told everyone, and now he’ll be the laughingstock of the entire school.

Ninten did eventually show. He came with a bag of chips. Ness let out a sigh of relief as he slumped against the wall. Ninten squatted down beside him.

“I’d figured you would come straight here and not get lunch. So I got some chips to share.”

“Y-you didn’t tell anyone...right?” Ness asked.

“A promise is a promise. Eat.”

Reluctantly, Ness took a fistful of chips from the bag. He eyed Ninten very carefully. His acquaintance munched on his food without a care in the world. It must’ve been easy for him to not have an embarrassing secret for people to blackmail him with.

“What are you staring at? You want me inside of you?” Ninten asked, annoyed.

“I, uhh…”

Ninten shook his head. “Okay listen, give me your phone.” Ness handed Ninten his phone, and Ninten opened up the map application. “Here’s my house, alright? Did you tell your parents you’ll be staying the night?”

“My mom’s gonna drop me off.”

“Okay cool. Come after uhh...maybe 5 PM.”

“Is there anything else?”

Before Ninten could answer, they heard the muffled screams and laughter. Ness looked petrified, Ninten gestured for him to keep quiet as he went to investigate. Hiding behind a wall that jutted out from the building, Ninten peeked over the side. There were about four people, bullying what looks to be a blonde kid. Their ringleader seems to be the fat kid in overalls. Ness quietly joined him. “Lemme see.”

Ness pressed his shoulder against Ninten and peered over the edge. Despite the uncomfortable pain he felt in his abdomen, he kept his cool. “We shouldn’t worry about it. Let’s just book it.”

“Yeah, good- wait that’s…!” Before finishing Ness charged out from the safety of the corner and immediately tackled one of the culprits. Immediately the four were on them. He struggled against the overwhelming odds, but eventually found himself on the ground being kicked repeatedly.

“For crying out…!” Ninten groaned and stamped his feet. He went back to his bag and pulled out a red handkerchief. He masked the lower half of his face and went to go defend Ness. He clotheslined one culprit. Another one swung, but Ninten ducked down just in time, only to take a cheap shot from the fat ringleader. 

“I got this.” he said. Ninten spit on the ground, hunched over with his fists raised. As the ringleader charged, Ninten took a step back before unleashing a sonic fast kick to his stomach. Ninten grabbed his ugly haircut and proceeded to, repeatedly, slam his head into his knee. When he was satisfied with his feat, he finished it off with a punch for good measure.

The ringleader fell to the ground as his grunts watched him. Blood trickling down his face, he gritted his teeth and stared at Ninten. “I’ll let you live this time,” he snarled. “But you’ll regret messing with Pokey Minch!”

The grunts helped their heavyweight boss up and they booked it. Ninten straightened up and lowered his mask. “Geez, are you trying to get yourself killed?”

“But-” Ness started to protest.

“No buts. I can’t believe I had to save your sorry ass. Who’d you dash in to save?”

They both looked at the blonde kid they just saved.  _ He does look familiar,  _ Ninten thought. But then it hit him.

“Thank you.” The kid said. “M-my name is Lucas.”

“Yep, I knew it.” Ninten said, which warranted a confused look from Lucas. Ness stared daggers at Ninten and shook his head.

“If there’s anything I can do to pay you back.” Lucas said.

“Well I just came in to save both of your asses. I’m sure he…” Ninten pointed to Ness. “He wants something from you.”

Ness pulled Ninten aside. “What are you doing?” he whispered.

“You wanted this.” Ninten reminded him. “Don’t screw this up.”

Ninten grabbed Ness’s arm and shoved him forward. “I, uhh….”

“Yes?” Lucas asked.

“I-I’m Ness. I’ve been wanting to talk to you for a while. I think we could be good friends. I think.”

“You want to be friends?”

“Well, yes.”

Lucas walked up, then quickly wrapped his arms around Ness. “Thank you friend!”

Ness rubbed the back of Lucas’s head. They would be there for a while, so Ninten just decided to pack up his things and leave them be. As he was passing by, he said “I’m Ninten by the way. You’re welcome. Ness you know where to go tonight?”

“Yeah, I’ll be there.”

They both nodded at each other as Ninten went back to enter campus. Along the way, he bumped into one of his peers. He looked like Lucas, except he had orange hair and a much fiercer glare. “Have you seen a blonde kid? About me tall. Looks like me.”

“Yeah, my friend Ness went to play the shining knight to save him. And then I had to bail both of them out. They’re over there.” Ninten pointed behind the school.

“I did see Pokey and his guys run off. And you look like you’re tough. Man I get sent to the office for something I didn’t do. I guess that’s what happens.”

“Yeah, good thing we were there.”

“I’m Claus.” he introduced.

“Ninten.”

“We should hang out sometime. I at least owe you that much.”

“Not tonight. But maybe Saturday.”

“I’ll talk to Lucas. Thanks again.”

Claus walked past. Ninten couldn’t help and look down at Claus’s shorts, hoping to see him sagging. But if he was, his shirt covered it. Ninten sighed and continued on.

-

Ninten sat at the desk in his room. He was solving the last math problem for his homework, a quadratic function problem. After combining, canceling, and square rooting, he came up with the answers of 2 and -3. Satisfied that the numbers were whole numbers, he closed the textbook, leaned back in his chair and sighed.

About a minute later, his mom knocked on the door. “Honey, someone’s here to see you. A Ness?”

“Let him in.” Ninten called back.

Ness came in and up the stairs. He knocked on Ninten’s door before entering. He was carrying a duffle bag with him filled with whatever he needed for the night. “I’m here.”

“Good to see you.”

Ness set his things aside and sat on the floor next to Ninten’s bed. “So what’s the plan?”

“We’ll get to that in a minute. Tell me what happened after I left.”

“Well, I got to meet Lucas’s twin brother. He told me that he knows you. Lucas gave me his phone number and said that we should all hang out on Saturday. And then Lucas wants to have a sleepover with me! With me! Can you believe it?”

“Yeah this is going a little too fast.”

“But he’s happy to!”

“Have you told him about your wild fantasies about him?”

“Um, no. I was thinking about doing it this weekend but I don’t wanna get weird with Claus.”

Ninten thought for a moment on how he could help Ness. “Maybe you have a sleepover at your house. And I can stay with Claus.”

“Ooh, that’s perfect!”

“But you do know what I want right?”

Ness’s happy demeanor faded. “Y-yeah. I’ll figure out a way.”

“This brings me to the real reason why we’re here.” Ninten pulled out a large scrapbook from under his bed. “This is what we’ll be doing.”

“A scrapbook.”

“A compendium.” Ninten corrected. “Of all the undergarments designed to make anyone go swoon without sex.”

“And you’re doing this because…?”

“For me mainly. But I figured someone would pay good money for something like this.”

“Right.” Ness said, hesitantly.

Ninten opened the book. “So far we have two entries. You and me. And maybe after this weekend, we can have four. And then we just pick random people from the school.”

“That’s it? I’m pretty sure most people won’t be as chill with it as I am.”

“Don’t worry, I got a plan for that. I can’t say what it is because it’s probably illegal.”

Ness was concerned. “Yeah, it be better if you didn’t tell me.”

“Good thinking. You know how to do it right?”

“Same way you did it with me.”

Ninten smiled. “Alright now you get it.”

Ness scooted over to the side. “Are you sure this is only just a sleepover?”

“Well I might sneak a peek at what colors you are wearing.”

“I knew it.” Ness sighed as he slipped down his pants. “Next time just ask. I’m already trapped in this weird shit with you, so I might as well.”

Ninten observed his friend’s undergarments. Beige colored, didn’t look like the skin tight boxer briefs he had before. The fabric was thin, and there was a slight gap between his skin and the fabric. The legs stopped just short of the mid thigh section. Ninten pulled Ness’s shirt up slightly, but there wasn’t a brand on it. Ninten grabbed Ness’s hip to turn him over, to which the latter complied. Ninten lifted up the back waistband, looking to find a brand. All he got was a load of nothing and a peek at Ness’s butt.

“A-are you done? Or do you wanna look some more?” Ness asked.

“Where’d you get these? I’ve never seen anything like this before.”

“I just grab whatever’s in my drawer.”

“Interesting, interesting.”

As Ninten got off of him, Ness turned back over not bothering to pull his pants back up. “I should be weirded out, but…”

“Would you feel better if I took off my pants too?” Ninten asked.

“Ah-” Ness tried to say no, but Ninten had already locked the door and slid his shorts off. He stepped out in his red plaid boxers and lifted his shirt up. “Nice, right?”

“You are all sorts of c-crazy.”

Ninten shrugged. “I’m not asking anyone to get naked. So chill.”

“Nobody needs to know about this, right?”

“It’ll be our secret. Let’s make it a tradition too. Every time we sleep over, we gotta do this.”


	3. Chapter 3

“So you’re the boys who saved my darling Lucas, is that it?” The twins’ mother asked. “Well, thank you for looking out for him. You’ll always be welcome here!”

“We just did what was right. Thank you for your understanding.” Ninten kicked Ness.

“Yeah, and t-thank you for having us.” Ness stuttered.

“The boys are upstairs. Make yourself at home.”

Lucas and Claus were upstairs playing video games in their room. Both Ness and Ninten walked in. “We’re here.” Ness said.

“Hi, Ness!” Lucas cheered. “Hi Ninten. Come in.”

“What are we doing?” Ninten asked. 

“Just playing games.” Claus responded. “We might watch some TV but I doubt it. And I heard Lucas is going to sleep over with Ness.”

“Oh yeah, it’s the perfect icebreaker. That way they get some one-on-one time to get to know each other and become best friends. Something like that.”

“I can’t believe you’re abandoning me for him.”

“But you’ll have Ninten.” Lucas responded. 

“Yeah I can chill with you. If you’re...reaaaally lonely?”

Claus swatted off Ninten with a smile. “I’ll probably regret this but, yeah I can chill with Ninten.”

“SERVICE! AAAHHH!” Their game started, and Ninten went into it hardcore. It didn’t warrant any response from Ness and Lucas, but Claus met with his competitor with equal ferocity. The battle fell on their side, causing Ness and Lucas to opt out of playing. They found great pleasure watching the two of them yelling special moves, screaming whenever their character gets hurt, and insulting each other when they emerged triumphant.

“Hey Ness.” Lucas said out of the blue. “Why did you come and save me?”

“What?”

“Yesterday, when Pokey was bullying me.”

“Oh, me and Ninten were just having lunch back there.”

“Yeah but you know how Pokey is like THE school bully? Nobody messes with him, not even the teachers.”

“Well someone had to.”

“Anyone else would’ve ignored me. So why did YOU save me?” Lucas asked again.

“Well, umm, it’s-” Ness started to feel really hot. He pulled out the collar of his shirt to let the heat out. “Let’s talk about this tonight, okay?”

Lucas nodded, and he hugged Ness’s arm. Meanwhile, Ninten scored another victory against Claus. He whooped triumphantly and shouted, “In your face!”

“Fuck this game.” Claus said, throwing his controller aside. “It’s dinnertime anyways.”

All four of them enjoyed some omelettes. The twins’ mother commented on how close Lucas and Ness got over the span of the weekend, only to receive some gagging noises from Claus, and Ninten remarking, “Oh you have no idea.”

Late in the evening, Lucas and Ness bid their farewells as they went to go through a sleepover of their own. Obviously bored, Claus yawned at the table. “I think I’m gonna sleep for a little bit.”

“But what about our night of gaming?” Ninten protested.

“Later tonight… don’t make too much noise.”

As Claus sleepily retreated upstairs, Ninten asked his mom, “Does he always do this?”

His mom shook his head. “No usually he has more energy than this. I wonder what’s gotten into him?”

Ninten cleared his throat. “Well thank you for the meal, ma’am. I need to practice my A game if I want to reign supreme.”

“Have fun, and don’t make too much noise!”

Ninten quietly opened the door to the twins’s room. There Claus lay on his bed. He was covered in blankets and snoring. Perfect for Ninten to mark the third entry in the book.

He quietly crept over. Ninten very gently moved Claus’s arms and pulled the blanket off of him and onto the floor. Still no response from Claus. Ninten then carefully undid Claus’s belt, unbuttoned and unzipped his shorts, then glided them down Claus’s smooth legs and off from around his feet. 

Claus was wearing some solid black underwear. It perfectly wrapped around his thighs, the legs stopping at the top of the thighs. There was no brand on the waistband, in fact, there didn’t seem to be a waistband.

Ninten slowly slid Claus’s shirt off. The easy part was moving it off his back. The hard part was getting it off him completely. He took Claus’s arms and raised them above his head. Slowly, Ninten pulled the shirt over his head and set it aside.

“Mmmhph…” Ninten froze, hoping that Claus wouldn’t see him. But the sleeping boy didn’t open his eyes. There he was, in nothing but his underwear. His arms retracted back down to his sides, with the right arm on his abdomen. Ninten took out his phone and took three pictures: one of Claus’s torso, one of his legs, and one of his underwear.

_ Not what I was expecting at all.  _ Ninten thought. He shook his head and decided to rummage through the dresser. Opening and closing every drawer, he had finally found the place they kept their underwear. All the contents in there were briefs, which made it extra surprising why Claus was wearing what he was. Then suddenly, Ninten felt an itch in his nose. Rubbing it led to an unexpected sneeze. 

A sneeze loud enough to wake up Claus.

The orange haired boy strained open his eyes. He looked around confused, before seeing he was stripped of his clothes and Ninten was rummaging through his drawers. Claus quickly grabbed the blanket off the ground and covered himself. “Ninten! What the fuck?” he whispered.

“I can explain.” 

“I hope you do, because this is creepy!”

Ninten closed the drawer and leaned up against the dresser. “I’m doing this little, uh, side project. Where’d I have to get underwear pictures from everyone.”

“That’s not weird at all!” Claus said sarcastically.

“And when you went to sleep, I couldn’t help myself. I just had to see…”

“What’s this side project you’re talking about?”

“I’m collecting them all and putting it into a little scrapbook. You know something for me.”

“You...you took pictures?”

“Yeah but I kept your face out of them!” Ninten reassured. “Honest!”

“That still doesn’t-”

“I get if you hate me now, but I’m not gonna blackmail you with it or anything.”

Claus sighed and shook his head. “Sorry. It’s just really weird.”

“If you want me to leave-”

“No, I never said that. It’s uh…” Claus hesitated. “Can I tell you a secret?”

Ninten nodded. Claus struggled to find the right words for it. “So… you know that in gym class, people have to dress out right?”

“One of the reasons I’m doing this.”

“I always felt kinda embarrassed that I had to wear briefs with Lucas. Because everyone had like boxers and stuff. And usually it’s associated with like tighty whities.”

“Well that explains the underwear drawer.”

“I stole these. The ones I’m wearing now.”

“Wait what?”

Claus was blushing slightly from embarrassment. “I also hid some compression shorts under my bed. I wear those, but I don’t tell Lucas.”

“Well that’s a lot to take in.” Ninten admitted. “But your secret’s safe with me.”

“Really?”

“Absolutely. If it makes you feel better I can strip down for you.”

Without waiting for an answer, Ninten ripped off his shirt and pulled down his pants. He was in the same red plaid boxers he showed to Ness the other day. “Cool, right?”

“Man I wish I could have those.”

“Well, I did bring some extras.” Ninten went to his bag and pulled out a pair of blue pokka dot boxers. “I dunno if they’ll fit.”

“You’re really just gonna give them to me? No catch?”

“We’re friends, right?”

Claus hesitated, but then said, “Yeah I guess we are.”

Ninten sat down on the bed next to Claus. He tugged on the blanket to have Claus drop it on the floor again, revealing his half naked self. For some reason, Claus didn’t seem nearly as uncomfortable as he thought he would, maybe because he and Ninten were alike in some ways. He was perfectly fine when Ninten shoved him down on the bed and played with his arms, and on occasion Claus would be the dominant one. Later that night, they both agreed to help each other complete the compendium, and that’s when Ninten handed over the prize Claus sought after.


	4. Chapter 4

Ness and Lucas were watching a movie in Ness’s room. Lucas had cuddled up nicely within Ness’s embrace. The two haven't said anything to one another since the movie started. But Ness could tell Lucas was enjoying his time here. Ness had gotten the opportunity to rub the back of the blonde’s head a few times, sparking giggles from Lucas.

At the end of the movie, Lucas was plenty tired. He had almost fallen asleep during the movie, but Ness urged him awake. 

“Ness,” he asked. “What should we do now?”

“Um, Lucas. There’s something I need to tell you.”

“Hmm?” Lucas looked up.

“I, um… I like you.”

“I like you too, Ness. You’re a good friend.”

“No Lucas.” Ness gulped. He took a deep breath. “I like like you.”

“What does that mean?”

“How do I put this? Ever since I saw you right, I wanted to be with you. But I couldn’t find a way to tell you, because that would be weird. I wanna be more than just friends.”

“That’s why you came to save me.”

“I thought if I-”

“I owe you my life Ness. So whatever you want, I’ll do it for you. Whatever makes you happy.”

“I want...you.” Ness said.

“Ask and he will receive.” Lucas said. 

Ness pushed Lucas onto the ground. He lightly caressed his cheek before staring down at his pants. He tugged at the waistband and stared at Lucas. “Do you mind?”

Lucas shook his head, and Ness carefully slid Lucas’s pants down and off his legs. Lucas scooted away and pulled his shirt off too. “Like this?” he asked.

“Yeah that’s good.” Ness said. “Tighty whities, huh?”

“They’re comfy.” Lucas admitted. “But I can…”

“Take them off? No.” Ness said. “I’m not ready for that yet.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, why did I take my clothes off?”

“Because...I just wanna admire your body. Touch it, feel it.”

Lucas watched as Ness picked him up and cradled him. His savior’s cold fingers running down his smooth body, chilling Lucas to the bone. His hands ran down to his legs, rubbing them affectionately. Ness was enjoying every second of it.

“Hey Ness? Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah?”

“When you’re done feeling me, do you think we can…” Lucas tapped his index fingers together. “You think you can take your stuff off too? And we can cuddle?”

Instead of answering, Ness backed up. He ripped off his shirt and dropped his pants. Lucas was astonished that Ness actually did it. He couldn’t help but notice Ness’s fine form, his toned legs, the bulge forming in his underpants.

Ness joined Lucas on the floor. They both smiled as Ness pulled him closer into an embrace. Lucas passionately returned it. They both lay motionless on the floor for a short while. Then, Ness ran his hands down to Lucas’s legs once again. He rubbed Lucas’s thigh, before snaking them back up to Lucas’s butt. It felt weird for the blonde kid, his butt shuttered from Ness reaching inside of his underwear and rubbing his skin. But it was Ness, and Lucas was happy to let this happen for him. He eventually felt a pressure on his thigh, and it wasn’t from hands.

“Ness, something’s poking me.”

Ness backed off. He quickly used his hands to cover his underwear. “S-sorry! I-I got ahead of myself! I need to take care of this.”

“You must really really like me.” Lucas inferred.

“Well, yeah. I do.” Ness’s bulge was throbbing. “Uhh, do you mind.”

Lucas crawled over to Ness, then lowered his sights down to his underpants. He tilted his head and then began reaching over.

“What are you doing?” Ness winced. Lucas slid one hand down into Ness’s underwear and grabbed his hardened length. He then used the other hand to guide the length through the peephole. Ness hissed as his dick was exposed to the outside air.

Lucas…!” Ness began, but was interrupted when Lucas grabbed his penis with both hands and started massaging it. The sensation Ness felt slowly died away, and he didn’t end up cumming. Lucas continued his magic until Ness’s dick was soft again. 

“There, all better now.” Lucas said, not bothering to put his dick back.

“Why did you do that?”

“You looked uncomfortable, and I had to help.” Lucas responded. “I hope you don’t mind.”

“I thought maybe… you minded?”

“Not with you. If this was anyone else, even Claus, I wouldn’t have done it.” Lucas explained. “But you’re my friend. And I love you.”

“T-thanks Lucas.” Ness said. “I didn’t expect this to get so out of hand.”

“It’s okay.” Lucas smiled. “Take as long as you need.”

Ness laid there for a minute before shoving his dick down his pants. He reached over to feel Lucas’s crotch. “You’re not hard?”

“Am I supposed to be?”

“I thought maybe…”

“I’m me, Ness. I’m sure one day it’ll happen if we keep doing this enough.”

“You do...like me back though, right?” Ness asked. Lucas nodded. “Well, can we keep doing this?”

“The touchy feely stuff?” Lucas asked. “To be honest, I kinda enjoyed it.”

“So you wouldn’t mind?”

“I wouldn’t mind if it was with you. Whatever you want me to do, I’ll do it for you.”

Ness was happy. He pulled Lucas in close, and the blonde instinctively hugged him. They both hopped on the bed and spent the night embraced in each other’s warmth. Lucas got the honor of laying in bed on his back while Ness laid on his side, resting his head on Lucas’s chest and wrapping his legs around his friend. Ness didn’t get hard again for the rest of the night, a fact that Lucas was grateful for in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Ninten sat outside the gymnasium. He watched as all the sweaty high schoolers left the gym to go home. Directly opposite of him was Lucas, of course, waiting for Ness. Ever since that day, the two were inseparable. Why? Ninten didn’t know the answer; when asked they just said that they were close friends. Nobody was complaining though, since Ness is doing better academically as well as emotionally. Lucas never eats lunch alone or falls victim to bullying plots again, yet.

Among the last to come out was Ness. Lucas immediately sprang up and hugged him. After about five seconds, Ness patted his back and led him towards the car circle. That’s when Claus came up behind him.

“Weird, right?” Claus said. “You rarely see them apart.”

“Well that’s why I’ve called you here today.” Ninten responded. “Because there’s something I need to show you. Wait until everyone’s gone.”

While they were people watching, they saw Pokey Minch leading a group of friends to the bus circle, talking about how big he was and how he’s got all these ‘connections’. Claus nudged Ninten and pointed him toward Pokey. “We should add him to the compendium.”

“Will people buy that though?”

“Not for horny reasons, but for comedic reasons.”

“Mysteriously, a naked fat kid ends up in the school newspaper.”

Claus smirked and crossed his arms as they both watched them head out of sight. “Right we’ll get him, just not today. I got someone else in mind.”

“Really? Who?”

“The foreign exchange student.” Ninten said. “I think his name is Poo. He was transferred here just last week and now he’s trying his hardest to fit in.”

“And we’re going after him because?”

“He’s foreign.”

“Right, right.” Claus cleared his throat. “So what’s the plan?”

“If Ness isn’t the last one in the locker room, it’s usually Poo. Now would be a perfect time to ambush him.” Ninten pulled out a syringe full of anesthesia. “This little bad boy can stop an elephant.”

“Where’d you get that?” Claus asked.

“I know a guy. Now come on.”

Ninten led Claus into the gymnasium. They turned right to go into the locker rooms. Before doing anything, they surveyed the room. Lo and behold, Poo was there. He was wearing a black hoodie that covered his head, some khaki shorts, and some name brand sneakers with black long socks. Didn’t really contrast with his already tan complexion.

Ninten instructed Claus to wait by the door. Ninten went inside the main room to attempt to flank Poo. After Poo was done packing his things from his gym locker, he shut his locker door and went to leave. That’s when Claus stepped out of hiding and stood in his way. He smiled and waved as Ninten crept up behind him. In one motion, Ninten wrapped his left arm around the kid and used his right to inject the tranquilizer into Poo. Poo struggled a little bit, managing to elbow Ninten in the rib. But within seconds, Poo’s vision faded to black and he slumped into Ninten’s embrace.

“Good job.” Ninten whispered. “Now help me get the clothes off of him.”

Ninten dragged Poo over to the bathroom area, setting him down in front of urinals. Claus went to untie the helpless victim’s shoes and pulled them off along with his socks. Ninten raised Poo’s arms up and pulled his hoodie off over his head, next his shirt.

“This has got to be the weirdest thing I’ve ever done.” Claus commented.

“Besides you, this is a first for me.” Ninten added. “I don’t even know this guy. I guess he wears his pants as high as his undies.”

Claus stepped aside as Ninten undid Poo’s belt. Then he undid his pants button, unzipped, and pulled them off. What was left was Poo in his white briefs.

“Don’t they make other colors for this shit?” Ninten asked himself. 

“All of Lucas’s underwear is white.” Claus commented. “I never thought I’d see the day.”

“Well you know Asian people. They buy the cheap stuff, and this was probably the cheapest thing in the underwear department. Right, let’s get what we came for.”

Ninten took three pictures, one of Poo’s torso, one of his bare legs, and one of his underwear.

“Ok what now?” Claus asked. “We can’t just leave him like this.”

“I got a plan. Just go wait over there.” Ninten pointed at the gym lockers. Ninten slid his arms under Poo’s armpits and pushed against his chest, lifting him up and dragging him over to the big stall. After looking around, Ninten set him down on the toilet. He pulled Poo’s phone out of his pants pocket and unlocked it, commenting on how people don’t have locks on their phone. He pulled up a porn site and looked for “gay sex”. He clicked on the first video and let it play, then putting the phone into Poo’s left hand. 

Afterwards, Ninten slid down Poo’s briefs slightly. This is the first time he’s done something like this, and was surprised that Poo’s dick was tiny compared to his own. Not thinking about it too much, Claus took Poo’s right hand and wrapped his fingers around his dick. He went back outside and gathered all of Poo’s belongings and dumped them inside the stall. Satisfied with the display, Ninten locked the stall door and crawled out the opening at the bottom and reunited with Claus.

“So what did you do?” Claus asked.

“Let’s just say he’s gonna have a rude awakening soon.” Ninten said. “Alright now come over here.”

They both stopped in front of Ness’s locker. Ninten began picking the lock. “Okay, so, don’t get mad. Promise? This is gonna get weird.”

“Who’s locker is this?”

“It’s Ness’s.”

Claus stood in anticipation as Ninten unlocked the locker. He swung it open, and the first thing Claus saw as pictures of Lucas littered all over the locker door. Pictures of Lucas snipped from yearbooks and others that were printed out.  _ Totally not...creepy at all. _ Claus thought, his rage slowly building up. However, Ninten asked him to not get upset, so he took a deep breath.

“Weird, right?” Ninten asked.

“So that’s why they’re always together.” Claus reasoned. “Ness is in love!”

“Uh, yeah. Anyways right, don’t tell anyone I showed you this. Especially Ness and Lucas.”

“Why not?”

“Well because they seem happy together?” Ninten guessed. “I don’t think Lucas has a problem with Ness doing whatever he was doing.”

Claus shook his head. “Man, if you say so. I just don’t want Lucas to get into something he can’t back out of.”

“Relax. Ness means well. I think. He was the one who rushed out to save Lucas in a selfless act of kindness.”

“If you say so.” Claus sighed. “Well at least I get to spend time with someone else I care about.”

“That’s the spirit. Alright, now let’s skedaddle before someone catches up.” Ninten relocked Ness’s locker door before leaving with Claus.

-

At around 3PM, two hours after he was tranquilized, Poo woke up. His eyes strained to see in the dark bathroom. Coming to, he saw one of his hands grabbing his dick while the other was holding his phone. He took a quick glance around, seeing how he was stripped of his clothes that were dumped nearby. He quickly pulled up his briefs and scurried over to get dressed with the rest of his clothes. Unlocking his phone, he saw the gay porn that popped up and quickly covered his mouth.

“I...watched that?” He whispered to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Ness was waiting in Lucas’s room. Ever since their fun time last weekend, they both made it a point that they would spend the weekend at each other’s houses every weekend. Lucas was always happy for Ness’s company, even if he didn’t make it obvious. Oftentimes, they would discuss life and trends, sometimes video games and movies, normal things people would talk about on a daily basis. It was on the weekends when they got funky, exploring each other without fear of repercussions from others around them. Their entire ordeal was a secret, and they intended to keep it that way, for discovery could embarrass them both.

Lucas walked into the room, failing to notice Ness sitting on his bed. Dressed in a plain yellow tee and some gym shorts, he hung up his bath towel on the knob of his closet. Ness crept up to him and grabbed his shoulder, sending a jolt through the blonde. “Guess who?”

Lucas, still frozen in fear, was pulled back towards the bed. Ness sat Lucas down on his lap, feeling the blonde’s smooth body through his shirt. His hands slid up to Lucas’s chest, where he pinched his nipples and slightly twisted them. 

Lucas grunted, but said nothing. This made Ness twist even more, slowly. Lucas took a deep breath, trying to endure the slight pain that it caused. After one near full rotation, Lucas winced. He covered his mouth with one hand and grabbed Ness’s arm with the other, slightly squirming within his grip. Ness continued to twist until it became difficult to inch further, instead holding his current angle while seeing how Lucas reacted to it. Lucas’s grip became tighter the more uncomfortable he got, and he began instinctively kicking his legs. Ness finally let go, and Lucas collapsed sideways onto the bed. He was panting, messaging his pained nipples.

“Are you okay?” Ness asked.

“That hurt.” Was all Lucas could manage.

“Well, I think I know something that will solve that.” Ness sat Lucas up and lifted up his shirt.

“Hey what are you doi- aah!” Lucas was interrupted with Ness pushing his mouth against Lucas’s right nipple. The tip touched Ness’s tongue; he slithered it all around, causing weird sensations.

“Mmph~” Lucas bit his lower lip. He felt weird, but the good thing was that Ness’s cool saliva subsided the pain. “N-Ness!”

Ness stopped and looked up at Lucas, removing his mouth with a kiss. “What’s up?”

Lucas wiped his chest. “Is this what you...like?”

“Well, I read about it on the internet. And I wanted to try it on you, see how you would react.”

Lucas rubbed his chest. “Look, Ness. I’m okay with you doing this stuff, but let me know if it’s gonna hurt.”

“Sorry.”

They both sat in silence. Lucas fidgeted with his fingers while Ness glanced around the room. Neither were sure on how to continue on with the day. They made eye contact, and that’s when Lucas asked about Ness’s browsing history.

“Y-yeah, what about it?” Ness asked.

“Do you look at weird stuff like this a lot?”

“Well, to be honest. I only started looking because we were a thing. And I didn’t want you to be bored.”

Lucas scratched his head. “So, what else do you watch?”

“Some, like, kids being pantsed.” Ness admitted, embarrassed. “Videos of people getting dragged around. Physical therapy…”

“That’s really weird.” Lucas said bluntly. 

“I know, I know.” 

“If you’re gonna do all this stuff to me, at least let me do some stuff with you.” Lucas said. “I wanna have some fun too.”

“So what did you have in mind?”

“You know how, like, people playfight?” Ness nodded. “I wanna try that. Claus always does it with me, and I always have to play dead and he drags me around everywhere.”

“I got it.”

Ness got up and stretched his arms out. Lucas watched him for exactly five seconds before charging at him. He wrapped his arms around Ness’s body and dragged him to the ground. “You’re getting mugged!”

“Please no!” Ness played along. He continued to mutter something indistinct. He curled up into a fetal position as Lucas grabbed his shoulder to lift him up. The blonde drew back a punch, and pretended to knock out Ness. Ness flailed his limbs and closed his eyes, slightly rolling his torso on his left side while the lower half of his body remained relatively flat on the ground. 

Lucas jumped up and immediately went for Ness’s pants. Grabbing both legs, he pulled Ness’s pants upwards, watching as it slid off his butt. His boxers were blue plaid, with the gray waistband that read “Fruit of the Loom.” Then Lucas pulled towards himself, raising Ness’s legs in the process. As soon as they were removed, Ness’s legs fell on the ground with a light thud. Ness hasn’t reacted to Lucas’s antics, which gave him satisfaction. 

After observing the half naked boy for a few minutes, eyeing his slim, hairless legs, Lucas proceeded to lift up Ness’s shirt, staring at the boy’s nasal. He then continued on, pulling Ness’s shirt off of him. Ness lay there, motionless but still breathing.

Lucas grabbed one of Ness’s arms and dragged the boy over to the bed. He got behind him and put his hands under Ness’s armpits to lift him slightly, allowing for his arms to be wrapped around his chest. Lucas stood up, hoisting Ness in the process, and tossed him onto the bed. He finished by lifting up Ness’s legs by his thighs and pushing the rest of his body onto the bed.

There Ness laid, face down and still motionless. His face was turned towards Lucas, but his eyes remained closed. As long as Ness kept this up, Lucas was free to explore. He turned around towards the dresser and took off his clothes.

Ness opened one eye slightly and saw Lucas stripping in front of him. His white briefs looked a little too tight for him. The garment didn’t properly wrap around Lucas’s right buttcheek, instead just going straight across.

“Is this what YOU like?” Ness whispered. 

Lucas turned back and saw Ness peeking at him. He shrugged. “Well I mean…”

“You need to get bigger underwear. I can see your ass.”

Lucas slapped his hands on his backside. “Uhh, these are the only pair I have right now!”

“Yeah well. Maybe next week I’ll do something about it.” Ness offered. “Give you a chance to explore more undies, you know?”

“I’m not sure…” Lucas fidgeted. “Am I allowed to?”

“There’s no set rules on who can wear what. Next week we’ll look into it.”

“Really?”

Ness smiled. “I do want some variation whenever I strip you naked. So come on, I’m assuming you want to look at my ass now?” He shook his butt slightly. Lucas walked over and sat on Ness’s back. He slowly lowered the waistband of Ness’s boxers, revealing more and more of his soft, round butt. Lucas caressed it softly, rubbing it and squishing it. 

“Do you like it?” Ness asked.

“It’s like a pillow almost.” Lucas described. “Kinda jiggly.”

“Well now you’ve seen all parts of me.”

“I think I like it.” Lucas admitted. “Do you wanna see what I’ve been hiding?”

“Um…” Ness hesitated. “Maybe not today, okay? I’m not ready.”

“What’s wrong? I’ve seen your penis, I’ve seen your butt.”

“But you haven’t seen me fully naked.” Ness reminded. “I’m still wearing underwear.”

“That’s true. But I’m ready for you though. Whenever you are.”

“Maybe next time.” Ness offered. “I’m not as comfortable here as I am at home.”

“Alright, no rush.”

Lucas did feel his underwear getting tighter and tighter by the moment. He figured it wasn’t because he was growing, because as he pulled Ness’s underwear back up, he did see a bulge in his underwear. He took a deep breath, letting his penis soften up before turning around and cuddling with Ness.


	7. Chapter 7

Loid awoke, feeling the cold sensation of a concrete floor on one side. He couldn’t remember what had happened to him before he passed out. His eyes strained against the warm lighting illuminating the stone brick walls of the room. He tried to stand himself up, but found that his arms and legs were bound using duct tape. His eyesight gradually got better, and he saw that he’s been stripped of his clothes, wearing only his orange boxer briefs.

“Um...hello? Hello?!” He said, terrified. He had heard a door open, feet descending down the stairs. He flipped himself over, and saw it was Ninten. “Ninten? Get me out of here!”

“Uh, no.” The kid said. 

“Why not?”

“What? You don’t remember what happened?”

-

Ninten and Loid were sitting at the dining room table. After a few hours of playing video games together, they both got bored. Hoping to add some spice to their uninteresting day, Ninten had gotten a pack of Uno cards from his room, and asked his friend to make a wager.

“What are we betting?” Loid asked. 

“Whatever.” Ninten insisted. 

“Alright, then. If I win, you owe me $20.”

“Kinda steep, isn’t it?”

“Yeah but I want this new video game, but I can’t get my allowance until the end of the month.”

“Alright, if we’re gonna play big then…” Ninten thought for a moment. “If I win, you have to do whatever I say for the rest of the day. No questions asked.”

“Um, okay. It’s a bet then.”

Little did Loid know what his friend had in mind by “whatever I say”. Ninten dealt the cards out. Both will play by game rules, meaning no continuous drawing and no stacking draws. Ninten was fortunate enough to have two wild cards in his possession, then listened to Loid groan which signified he had nothing of worth.

The color was red. Immediately, Ninten dumped four of his seven cards on the table, Loid forced to draw every time. As Ninten placed his fourth card on the table, Loid reached over to the deck and pulled a wild card and set it on the table. “Color is yellow,” he said.

Ninten immediately hit him with a draw two, much to Loid’s dismay. He picked up two cards from the deck, trying to hide excitement as he pulled the second card. Ninten saw this opportunity to remind Loid of the rules. “Remember, you can only put down a draw four if you got no other cards to play.”

“That’s a rule?” he asked.

“It’s on the box here.” Ninten pointed to the back where the rules are printed. Loid took a minute to read it, Ninten watching as all hopes of victory were drained from his friend. Reluctantly, Loid down a yellow six. Ninten placed down his first wild card and said “Uno, it’s green.”

“Oh come on!” Loid complained as he placed a green zero on the table. “You had to say green!”

“Here you go.” Ninten placed the second wild card on the table. Loid was frozen stiff, unable to comprehend his defeat. Ninten took a minute to gloat, then reminded Loid of the terms of their bet. “I need my crown. Can you go get it for me?”

“Where is it?” Loid asked, dejectedly.

“Under my bed.”

And Loid was off to fulfill the terms of his agreement. He went up the stairs and into Ninten’s room, slightly messy, but the good thing about it was that the clutter wasn’t on the floor. Loid got on his hands and knees, lifting the blanket that draped over the gap between Ninten’s bed and the ground. Under his bed was an assortment of junk. Loid reached over and grabbed something that looked like a crown, and pulled a giant scrapbook out with it.

Of course he was curious as to what was inside. He opened it up, and was immediately surprised by what he saw. Pictures of boys, shirtless and pantsless, littered the pages, with little sticky notes indicated which body belonged to who.

“Hi.”

Loid turned around and saw Ninten, only to be bashed in the head with the butt of his baseball bat. Loid fell to the ground, struggling to keep himself awake and reaching out to Ninten. But he failed and fell unconscious.

“Welcome to the collection, buddy.” Ninten said, slapping his friend’s leg. He threw the bat aside and kicked the compendium under his bed. He grabbed Loid’s arm and hoisted the boy over his right shoulder. He carried him down two flights of stairs, down into the basement. He set him down on the middle of the concrete floor and pulled off his shirt and pants. He completed Loid’s entry into the compendium before using duct tape to tie his friend up. Ninten then went to go do something else until his friend came to.

-

“Don’t hurt me.” Loid said. “I promise not to tell anyone.”

“I believe you.” Ninten said. “But special things like this require special circumstances.”

“Like what? Oh…” Loid shriveled up as Ninten edged near. “Please…”

Ninten sat his friend up and pulled him to the wall, where he got behind him and wrapped his arms and legs around his body. He licked Loid’s nape, causing the boy to shiver. Loid stiffened up, unable to resist. Ninten’s hand fingered Loid’s nipples, which turned into twisting. Loid bit his lower lip.

“Enjoying this?” Ninten asked.

“No, not really…” Loid answered honestly.

“Well I take no joy from this either.” Ninten pulled his friend down on his side, and began rubbing his crotch against Loid’s butt. They were in a spooning position. “I gotta relieve some sexual tension.”

“F-from what?”

“Ana.”

“Ana? You mean you-”

“Have a crush on her? Yep.” Ninten separated from Loid and stuck his hand down Loid’s boxer briefs, fingering his butt crack.

“And this… the book? Ah...”

“This is for me until I can have some high quality sex with a girl.” Ninten cleared his throat. “And the book? I could get big money from horny girls.”

“Mmmph....” Loid grimmanced at the feeling at Ninten’s cold fingers inside his butt. Ninten slithered his index from top to bottom, stroking Loid’s balsac every so often. “Ah… Ninten!”

“Man you’re weak.” Ninten said. “Well I guess we can go on to the finale.” He kicked Loid over on his back and went to another side of the basement. Loid bent his knees, waiting for whatever sick play Ninten was going to make. Ninten came back with a vacuum cleaner. He set it on the ground and plugged it into the wall, removing one of the tubes from it’s holding place.

“What are you gonna do?”

“Make you suffer? I don’t know.” In one quick motion, Ninten pulled down Loid’s underpants, faster than the bound boy could grab it. His dick was limp, and he reeked of pee. Ninten inserted the tube over his dick and turned the vacuum on. It sucked, Loid squirmed at the painful sensation that Ninten put him through.

“Ninten! Please stop!”

Ninten had his phone pulled out, recording this entire ordeal. “Two minutes.” he mouthed.

For two straight minutes, Loid’s dick was sucked by the vacuum cleaner. He tried to remove the tube, but was unsuccessful with his bound hands. When the time had elapsed, Ninten shut off the vacuum cleaner and pulled the tube off of Loid’s dick. Loid squealed, his hands immediately went to grab his dick and massage it.

“Nice performance.” Ninten said as he stopped recording. He knelt down and reached out to pat his friend’s shoulder, but Loid immediately flinched. “Hey, we’re done, alright?”

“Why…?” Loid whimpered.

“It’s fun seeing you suffer, especially since you saw things not meant to be seen.” Ninten reached over again and successfully patted Loid’s arm. “I’m satisfied now.”

Ninten untied Loid, who then pulled his underpants up and stood up. “You’re weird, Ninten.”

“You should see Ness.” Ninten remarked. “He’s a lot worse.”

Loid sniffled. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright. Not a word of this to anyone, okay?”

“Y-yeah. I saw you recording me.”

“It’s just insurance. Don’t feel bad, I don’t hate you.”

“Thanks....”

“Hey, and I’ll give you that $20 too. But whenever you’re over, I get to tell you to take your clothes off. Deal?”

“As long as you don’t hurt me like today…”

“Alright.” Ninten pulled Loid in for a hug.


	8. Chapter 8

Ninten leaned against a pole as he waited for a bus to take him home. He was reading the school newspaper, the headline titled “Foreign student comes out as gay.” Apparently because of his antics a few weeks ago, it had sparked something inside of the kid. It was the talk of the school; he immediately became more popular when the story was published.

Loid eventually came to the bus circle. Ninten tossed his newspaper on the ground and went up to Loid, wrapping one arm around him. “Hiya buddy!”

Loid immediately seized up. “Hi…”

“Don’t tell me you’re still upset about last week.” Ninten said. “I said I’m sorry.”

“I know, but it was really weird. Don’t make me strip.”

“Relax, I’m not that mean. How are you feeling?”

“I’m okay, I guess.”

Claus arrived momentarily afterwards. “Another fine addition to your collection?” He asked.

“All said and done.” Ninten replied.

“Well my parents are going out for the weekend, and Lucas said he needed the house to himself. Can I chill at your place?”

“You know what you’re asking for, right?”

“I’m ready.”

Ninten texted his mom, saying that Claus will be over for the weekend, and got an OK as a response. The three of them stood around, waiting for the late bus to arrive. It was Loid who eventually broke the silence. “Hey Ninten, you ever hear the story about the booty eater?”

“The what?”

“The booty eater.”

“You mean someone’s actually going around and eating ass?” Ninten crossed his arms.

“Well, not eating… he’s going around and biting and licking them. Three people at our school have already been victims.”

“Heh, imagine having to tell the police you have a hickey on your ass.” Claus commented.

“You know anything else?” Ninten asked.

“He never goes and eats booty in public areas.”

“Obviously.”

As the late bus pulled into the school yard, Ninten looked over at the gymnasium and saw two boys standing in suggestive proximity with each other. “Who are they?”

“Jeff and Tony. They’re madly in love. Well Tony is madly in love with Jeff and Jeff is just kinda eh.”

“Sounds like someone I know.” Claus muttered under his breath. He got a look from Ninten and nodded his head.

“Well, we should be going now.” Ninten said. “If you’re not doing anything, you’re welcome to come over.”

“I’ll pass.” Loid said.

-

Ninten asked his Mom and siblings to not be disturbed. He took some food up to his room and laid it beside Claus. Claus was laying on his stomach, looking up “bootyeater” on his phone. Ninten then went over to his closet and changed into something more comfortable, catching the attention of Claus. A flash went off from his phone.

“Make it your screensaver.” Ninten said, realizing that Claus had taken a picture of him.

“Heheh, now we’re even. I’ve got your nudes and you’ve got mine.”

“So that’s how you wanna play it, huh?” Ninten marched over and pushed Claus onto his back. He then got down on his hands and knees and hovered over the orange haired kid. Next, Ninten unbuttoned and unzipped Claus’s pants. His hand snaked over Claus’s underwear, feeling his member stiffen up. “Getting hard?”

“Y-yeah you’re touching my privates.” Claus said. He tried to scoot away from Ninten. “Can you stop now?”

“Are you sure it’s not because you REALLY like me?”

“Umm… hey shouldn’t we worry about the bootyeater?”

“Answer the question, Clausy.”

Ninten slowly rubbed Claus’s member through his underwear. Claus didn’t want to answer, but the foreign sensation of Ninten’s hand made him really uncomfortable. He grabbed Ninten’s wrist and tried to endure it, hoping that he would stop. But Ninten kept it up for another two minutes. Claus finally gave in. “Okay, yes I like you! Just a little bit…”

Ninten rolled over to the side and laid next to Claus. “No normal person would just take pictures of people like that. What did you even take?”

“You in your boxers.” Claus let out a sigh of relief and sprawled his limbs across the floor. “It wouldn’t be fair-“

“Yeah I see it.” Ninten had taken Claus’s phone and went through the gallery. “Man, am I really that skinny, holy shit.”

“We’re both that skinny.” Claus said.

“Well, no harm done I guess.” Ninten rubbed Claus’s head, causing the boy to curl up and roll to the side. Ninten took a look at Claus’s back side and saw that his pants were sagging, and his shirt wrinkled up. “Those my boxers?”

“Yeah the ones you gave me.” Claus confirmed. “I haven’t changed them since.”

“That’s like two weeks with the same underwear, you realize that right.”

“I’m used to it.”

“Respect, dude.” Ninten patted him on the back, causing Claus to smile. “Still, you might as well get more. I got too many boxers anyways, so I’ll give you a few.”

“And what’s the catch?”

Ninten scooted closer to Claus and wrapped one arm around his neck. “You good with touchy feely stuff?”

“I am not touching your dick.”

“Not yet, but eventually you’re gonna beg for it.” Ninten laughed wryly. “But no, I’d just like hugs and stuff. Maybe nighttime cuddling? Maybe?”

“That’s kinda weird.”

“You took a picture of me naked, remember?”

Claus sighed. “Touche. Alright I guess.”

“Yay, I’d knew you pull through Clausy!” Ninten pressed himself against Claus and buried his face into his side. “I wuvv you Clausy!”

Claus didn’t want to admit that he did love the extra attention he’ll be getting from Ninten now. It certainly made up for the void that Lucas failed to fill now since he was with Ness. And while Ninten may be extremely weird, he did have a point when it came to the picture Claus took. Some part of Ninten may have rubbed off on him, and maybe that’s the reason why he felt a little bit of affection towards his friend. That and Ninten did make a sexual advance on him. Claus looked down at his pants and saw that they were still unzipped, boxers exposed. He sighed, knowing Ninten might pull them off if he felt like it. For now, he picked his phone back up and continued his search. He stumbled upon a news article entitled. “Butt-eating madman strikes again!”

The article read on to say that the bootyeater had struck again in the middle of the woods. The victim was a male, which added to the count of 5 males and 3 females. Proceeding was a picture of bite marks on the person’s ass, and following it was a testimony of the recent victim. They say the individual is male, around 5’7’’ and has brown hair and white skin.

“Hey Nint. You really gonna go after this bootyeater person?”

“Duh. It’s our civic duty to protect the people from this monster! And plus, another addition to the collection.”

“Of course it is.”

Ninten sat up. “Besides, wouldn’t you want to be friends with this guy? He seems like an interesting person.”

“Yeah, he’ll fit right in with our weird little social group.” Claus said semi-sarcastically.

“Rad. I’d knew you understand.”

“You’ve got a plan?”

“I think so. Ever see horror flicks? The serial killer always go after sexy individuals. And I’m gonna use that knowledge.”

“Me?” Claus guessed.

“Naw, I got someone else lined up. Although… you are pretty sexy in your own right.”

“Ahh, geez.” Ninten grabbed ahold of Claus and hugged him, rubbing his face against his chest. Ninten reached down and slid Claus’s shorts off. Claus resisted by hanging on to his right side, only to have his fingers undone. Ninten slid Claus’s shorts off and grabbed hold of him, wrapping his legs around Claus’s bare ones. As the hours passed, Claus got more comfortable with Ninten’s antics. More clothes came off of both of them, and they shared a moment observing each other in different underwear. Soon, business came, and they hatched a plan to capture the booty eater tomorrow night.


	9. Chapter 9

Lucas came out of the bathroom, wiping his hair with a towel. He was wearing brown shorts and black briefs with the waistband peeking out from the top of his pants. No shirt though, since he forgot to bring a fresh one, but he was sure Ness didn’t mind one bit.

He opened the door to his room and saw Ness passed out on his stomach. His limbs were sprawled out like an airplane. Lucas had told him to wait a while before they could play together, but apparently he had waited too long. He did look comfortable though in his white hoodie and golden-brown pants. Lucas smiled and hung his towel up, then went to wake Ness up. “Heya big boy, I’m back.”

“Mmm, five more minutes…” Ness said sleepily.

Lucas rubbed the boy’s shoulder. He leaned next to Ness’s ear and whispered. “I’m gonna pull your pants off.”

Lucas got no response, so he went to work. First thing he did was rub Ness’s butt, then tugged slightly on his pants. He saw one of Ness’s arms twitch, which let him know he was conscious. Lucas then lifted up Ness’s jacket, revealing some of his back skin and the beige plaid boxers his friend was wearing. Lucas grabbed the top center of Ness’s pants and pulled backwards. However, the waistline wasn’t elastic like he thought, and he was stopped halfway.

Ness bent his left arm and pushed against the ground, but then it slid back flat. Lucas caught a glimpse of Ness smiling. He laid on top of the boy; using one arm to hug around his belly while the other unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Lucas then pulled the backside of Ness’s pants, revealing his clothed butt.

“Lucas, stop it!” Ness laughed as both his hands went to pull his pants back up. It was a tug of war between them that continued for a minute. Then, Ness pulled Lucas to the ground and mounted on top of him. He began grinding his growing erection against Lucas’s leg while his hands fondled the boy’s nipples.

“I hope you don’t mind me being shirtless.” Lucas said.

“Nah, I get to feel your soft and cute body.” Ness replied. “I never knew how much I missed this until I went a week without it.”

“Heheh, and you’re pretty cute yourself.”

Ness reached down and undid Lucas’s shorts. Before reaching his hand inside, he asked Lucas for permission to touch his sensitive parts. Lucas braced as Ness’s hand went down into his underwear, rubbing his somewhat hard member between his thumb and index finger.

“Mmmph….” Lucas and Ness rolled over to their sides. Lucas grabbed Ness’s wrist as his friend teased the tip of his dick with his thumb. “Aaah!”

Lucas pulled Ness’s hand out when he felt severely uncomfortable. He was panting as he pulled Ness’s arm around him. Ness kicked his pants down to his ankles and pulled Lucas’s down to his knees. He then pulled the backside of Lucas’s underwear down around his butt, guided his hardened length through the peephole of his boxers and wedged it between Lucas’s buttcheeks.

“Ahh, Ness… what are you doing?”

“Isn’t it obvious?”

“Just don’t…stick it in me.”

Lucas sighed as Ness humped his friend’s butt. Lucas didn’t expect it to escalate this far, maybe this was the punishment for disturbing his slumber. Ness enjoyed the feeling of Lucas’s soft butt, and while humping, he caressed the round bottom. When he was relieved, the two broke apart; Ness laid flat on his back while Lucas was arched over with his butt in the air.

“That felt good.” Ness said.

“I feel violated.” Lucas joked. “That’s not something I was expecting to do today.”

Ness watched his dick soften before shoving it back into his underpants. “So what were we planning to do today?”

Lucas fell on his side, curled up in a fetal position. “Well you remember last week when we re-enacted a video that you liked? Well I looked at some stuff of my own.”

“Sounds like fun. Whatcha got in mind?”

“Well…” Lucas fiddled with his fingers. “Wedgies?”

“Wanna get me back from last week huh? Sure let’s do it.”

“We gotta change first.” Lucas said. “Hmm, you’re my size, right?”

“I think so, why?”

Lucas asked for a pair of track pants, which Ness provided from his bag of things. He told Ness to wear his shorts in exchange and put on a yellow hoodie. Lucas put on a blue collared shirt. He grabbed the camera that was on his dresser, saying that he needed to go do his intro outside.

When the camera was rolling, he immediately turned around and bent his head at a dramatic angle. “Wedgie…”

The next clip was taken from the stairway, where he explained what the wedgie is. He described it as a master art of causing pain and suffering. Then the final intro clip set the stage for a transition into the actual wedging clip. Lucas told Ness that he would be wedgied first. They named their segments based on the action performed.

The first segment was “Le basic” where Ness just pulled Lucas’s underwear upward.

The next one was “Le twist”, Ness pulled upward and twisted Lucas’s underwear, causing him to make an uncomfortable noise.

The third one was “Le spin”. Ness started off by pulling Lucas’s shirt upward, revealing underwear that’s already been violated previously. Ness grabbed hold of it and spun it around and around.

Lucas then recorded a transition where he announced that they would go into some advanced techniques. Ness panned the camera outwards before setting up for their next interactions. This time, Ness was the one getting wedgied. Lucas had instructed him to wear his pants at around the middle of his butt, and to have a hunch in his back.

This segment was called “Le embarrassment.” Lucas first pulled upwards, and then pulled Ness’s underwear towards him, making sure the camera got a view of his butt. Ness made a whining sound during the clip and jogged in place.

After that, it was called “Le up, down, shake it all about.” Lucas pulled Ness’s underwear in the directions mentioned, while Ness was jogging in place.

The final one was called “Le KILLER”, where Lucas yanked really hard and caused a delay of Ness running in place.

Both boys were satisfied with their footage, although Ness commented “It didn’t hurt as much as I thought.”

“I wasn’t trying to hurt you.” Lucas answered.

“Neither was I.”

They talked about their next video, a more advanced version of the one they just did. For that, Lucas went outside and grabbed a hook from the closet. Ness would use this in their first clip. Lucas also said that they had to change again, Ness going back to what he was wearing before while Lucas pulled a blue camo hoodie on. In the room, Ness started recording the intro, where Lucas explained that, in the last video, they showed how to wedgie. And then they set up for their first encounter. The camera stood on a tripod.

Ness crept up behind Lucas with the hook. He weaved it into Lucas’s pants and hooked onto his underwear. He twisted it up, and pulled. Lucas over dramatized the pain by standing on his tip toes and exclaiming.

The next clip, Ness stood with his arms crossed. Lucas came up behind him and lifted up his hoodie, causing Ness to act surprised. After a second of pulling, Lucas turned him around and kicked him into the wall. Ness bumped his head and put his hand on his butt after falling to the ground.

After that, it had Ness and Lucas come in for a hug. The camera zoomed into Ness’s devious face as he reached down and yanked Lucas’s underwear, causing the boy to jump.

This clip had Lucas menacingly approach Ness. All the lights in the house were off, and a flashlight was highlighting his facial features from the bottom. Ness backed away from the boy, acting scared. Lucas grabbed Ness’s collar and threw him back against the wall. Ness laid flat against the wall, sliding downward. Lucas lifted his hoodie up and grabbed his boxers and pulled. Ness felt a shift in the back of his pants from Lucas’s initial pull. After a second one rubbing against his butt, he felt the area around his crotch tighten up as he was lifted upwards. He felt his penis and balls touch his butt, and the stretching of his private parts hurt. Now he truly experienced the pain of a wedgie as he felt Lucas’s hand brush up against the back of his head followed by what he could only assume was his boxer material.

The final clip had Ness creep up behind Lucas. He grabbed the boy’s underwear and pulled outwards, catching a glimpse of his butt. After about five seconds, Ness finally let go and watched the waistband slap Lucas’s skin, causing him to fall forward.

“Ow…” he said.

“That’s what you get for…” Ness grabbed his crotch and attempted to straighten it out.

“Sorry, that’s just what I saw in the vid.” Lucas got up, hand on his side. “Here lemme see.”

Lucas saw Ness’s boxers pulled a good portion of the way up his back. He pulled Ness’s pants outward and began shoving what he can downward. “I’m sure the washing machine can fix stretches right?”

“I hope so. Oww…”

“Yep…I’m gonna feel this in the morning. Ahh..” Lucas hissed. “I’ll get some ice for you.”

They both stripped down to their underwear for the rest of the night. Ness had a bag of ice sitting on his crotch while Lucas had one strapped between his underwear and himself. They both reviewed the footage, astounded by what happened and how funny it was to view it from a different perspective. Next time, however, they agreed to do something non-pain inducing.

All the while, a masked figure watched them from outside the window. He licked his lips and rubbed his hand on the window.


	10. Chapter 10

“Hour 36 in the stakeout. Looks like we got ‘em.”

Ninten and Claus sat watch outside the twin’s house. There was a big empty field between the house and the forest they were camping in. Using his binoculars, Ninten saw a hooded individual spying through a second story window.

“We’ve only been out here for twenty minutes.” Claus said.

“Shut up, it sounds cool.”

“Here give me those.” Claus looked through the binoculars and saw the suspicious individuals. “Second floor of all places. I don’t think that’s safe.”

“Hey man, I think he’s a cuck for the two lovebirds. They’re probably having sex right now.”

“Dude what the fuck. Shh, shh, he’s moving.” Claus watched the individual climb down the second story. He immediately shoved his hands in his pocket and begun walking this way. “He’s coming over.”

“Alright cool. Hey Loid, you’re up!”

Loid came out from behind a tree. He was wearing a sleeveless dress that was bright pink. Both boys caught a glimpse of the blue boxer briefs he worse underneath. “Ninten, it’s cold.”

“I’ll buy you something later. Go.”

Loid walked out into the open field, listening to Ninten and Claus argue about the effectiveness of this plan over his earpiece. The hooded individual caught sight of Loid and began dashing towards him. Loid froze for a second and began backpedaling. “Ninten?” he said worriedly.

“Run towards us.” Ninten ordered.

Loid found it hard to move in the dress. Still he ran as fast as his legs could carry him. It wasn’t enough though, because just before Loid reached the boys he was tackled to the ground. The assailant threw up Loid’s dress. “A male? Man people are weird.” He then rubbed his hands on Loid’s butt before pulling off his underwear. Loid was crying “Ninten, Ninten, Ninten!” as the assailant prepared for his meal.

Out of nowhere, Ninten came out. He carried the person a few steps before tackling him onto the ground. Claus came following with rolls of duct tape around his arm. As they hogtied the person up, Ninten turned back and said, “I got you homie!” to which Loid just nodded and gave a thumbs up.

-

There was a knock on the door. Ness and Lucas froze midway while watching a video. They both looked at each other, unsure of what to do. They threw their weirdly placed ice packs and the tablet under Lucas’s bed and frantically got dressed. “I’ll answer it.” Ness volunteered.

With Lucas in tow, Ness crept down the stairs and towards the door. Another knock caused them to freeze. Lucas grabbed Ness’s hand as they reached the door. Ness took a deep breath as he opened the door. On the other side was Ninten and his company.

“Hi, I heard you were having sex.” Ninten announced as he walked in.

Claus walked in next carrying a hogtied victim on his shoulders. “You alright Lucas?”

“Yeah, we were just playing around.” Lucas said. “Nothing special.”

Claus looked at Ness, who gave a smile back. Claus smirked and patted him on the shoulder. Lastly was Loid, still wearing his dress. “Don’t ask.” He said.

Determining that the garage was the best place to tie him up, everyone gathered around to find out who this. Ninten took the lead in the interrogation. “Are you the guy who they call the bootyeater?”

He said nothing. This cause Claus to rip off the person’s hood. He had brown wavy hair with bangs that covered his forehead. Freckles covered his face as his blue eyes stared back at Ninten.

“What’s your name?” Ninten asked. The individual merely spat in his face. “Alright fine, we can do this the hard way. Lucas! I need a towel and a bucket of hot water.”

“Hot water?” Lucas repeated.

“Yes.”

Lucas went back inside of the house to gather the items that Ninten had asked for. Ness and Claus were murmuring amongst themselves as Loid came in the garage dressed in something more masculine. Ninten paced back and forth, staring at the boy in the chair. Lucas came back with the biggest towel he could find and a bucket filled with scalding hot water.

Ninten kicked the chair down and threw the towel in the boy’s face. Before Ninten could start waterboarding him, Lucas grabbed Ninten’s arm and said, “Isn’t this a little excessive?”

“He spat in my face.” Ninten countered. “If he ain’t gonna talk I’m gonna make him talk.”

Ninten began slowly pouring the steaming water all over the boy. He screamed and squirmed in his chair, pleading for Ninten to stop amidst drowning noises. After Ninten emptied the bucket, he stood the chair back up and smacked the kid with it. He ripped off the towel and asked, “Ready to talk?”

Through pants, the kid attempted to say yes, but just nodded his head after a few tries.

“Who are you?” Ninten asked again.

“T-T-Travis.”

Ninten stared back at the group, and all returned bewildered looks and shrugs. “Never go to school?”

“I ran…away from home.” Travis said.

“And the first thing you did was eat ass?”

Travis nodded, somewhat embarrassed.

“Well I dunno what’s going on between you and your folks but like you need to stop eating strangers’ ass.” Ninten looked at Claus for approval. “If anything, we won’t tell anyone you’re here.”

“We might get in trouble for that.” Lucas said, and Ness agreed.

“Well we don’t know what the whole story is and it’s none of our business.” Loid reminded them. “So let’s just help him out the best way we can. And that’s by not snitching on him.”

“So I guess everyone’s gonna spend the night here?” Lucas asked. “I’ll make some snacks.”

Everyone left the garage except Ninten. He helped release Travis from the chair. “Hey man between you and me, I got a whole scrapbook filled with people’s underwear.”

“What the fuck?” Travis asked.

“Remember who I’m talking to. You’re the guy who eats ass for fun.”

“Ah-“ Travis wanted to protest, but he was right. “Fair. So I guess I’ll make this easy for you then.”

Once Travis was freed, he immediately stripped down to his green boxers. Ninten took his three pictures for the scrapbook, and a fourth one of Travis’s bare ass for “personal reasons.” Once that was resolved and all sins were forgiven, they went back inside, where Claus had devised the perfect icebreaker plan.


	12. Chapter 12

“In a world, where pansting was all that there was,” Claus pointed the camera at Lucas, who revealed himself from underneath his blanket. “Lucas!”

Lucas bounced in place before rubbing his head against Ninten’s bare leg. He had his pants down and wore some black compression shorts. “What? What are you doing?”

Ninten pulled his pants up. “Aha, that’s better!” he said as he shoved Lucas to the ground. Claus introduced him to the camera before turning around. Ninten walked out of the room. He held his gun like a finger to simulate a first-person shooter. He hustled over to Travis who was sleeping in Lucas’s bed. Lucas made a dramatic cough, to which Claus turned around and told him to shut up. He slapped on Travis’s arm while he was making out with a Louis figurine. Ninten made a muffled scream from outside, causing Travis to throw Louis across the room.

Travis lifted up the blanket. He wasn’t wearing pants, and a figurine of Megan was down there with him.

“Oh god!” Claus said. “Why is Megan in there?”

Lucas said something indistinct from the background as Travis stuck Megan’s head through the peephole of his boxers. Claus could only assume that he touched his dick with him. Everyone said what, before Claus announced that they had the pantsing wars.

“Pantsing wars?” Travis sat up and looked down at himself. He stood up and shoved his way past Claus, making a weird noise. Claus followed him to the bathroom where he merely slapped his butt twice before dancing inside. “That’s cool. Don’t worry, I shall get him!”

-

Travis put his pants back on. He looked at himself in the mirror through the camera. He took a deep breath before heading to the bathroom. There he saw Ninten with his head over the toilet. Lucas revealed himself by opening the shower curtains. “Ooh, suck it all up!”

“You’re recording this?” Ninten exclaimed.

“Man you guys are weird. This is a pants off.” Travis reminded them. This caused Ninten to begin beatboxing. Every four beats, Lucas will say pants, as if they were making a song together. Ninten then took the camera from Travis and pointed at him.

“It’s soo hot in here and we should take our clothes off!” Travis said before staring at the camera with a straight face. Lucas moved into camera view and made a weird noise. He shoved Travis aside and took the spotlight. “The pantsing wars have everything you need! We even have entertainment.” Lucas tried to shove his head through a towel ring and failed, whining in the process.

“Pantsing wars also need to have action! I challenge you to a d-d-d-duel!”

Travis moved into the bathtub and took the camera. “Round one, fight!”

“Come on Ninten, manfight!” Lucas said as they engaged in a cat fight. “You know what? Butt wars!” Lucas stook his butt out and waited for engagement. Ninten threw down his hands and said “Butt wars!” He turned around and thrusted his butt into Lucas’s. Both of them made dramatic grunting noises as they smacked their butts against one another.

“One last time…” Ninten announced. Both drew back and slammed their butts together, causing them both to fall forward in their respective directions.

-

Travis was thrown forward. He had lost his balance and faceplanted into the bed. His legs were extended, holding him up by his toes. Lucas had the camera and begun shaking it, waiting for something to happen. For 30 seconds, they waited until finally Travis bent his legs. His body began sliding down the side of the bed and he fell on his back. Ninten crawled forward.

“Hey, hey, I’m gonna- I’m gonna pants you.” Ninten grabbed the waistband of Travis’s pants and lifted them up. Travis’s fingers tried to reach for Ninten’s hands as he unbent his legs. Travis tried to lift it outwards and slapped Travis’s hand. “Hands off. I’m gonna pants you!”

Travis squealed and turned to the side. Ninten took this opportunity to pull down the back and sides of his pants. Once past the boy’s crotch level, he pulled Travis back on his back. “Nope, c’mon.” Travis’s legs rebent in that motion, and Ninten pulled Travis’s pants over his knees, revealing his green boxers. “Pantsed!”

Ninten kicked Travis’s side as the boy’s legs flattened out again. Lucas shook the camera in victory.

-

Claus was on the bed with the camera. He pointed it at Ninten.

“Haha!” Ninten exclaimed, only to be disrupted by Lucas.

“You’ll never win this time, Ninten!”

“Lucas is that you?” Ninten asked. Lucas revealed himself. “Haha, you’ll never win because this is burger king! Bitch.”

Lucas threw a shark pushie at Ninten, who grabbed it and held it at his crotch area. He made grunting noises as Lucas lunged for his pants, but missed. Ninten struggled in place as Lucas grabbed his pants. “No! Not my pants!” Lucas pulled them down, revealing his compression short. Ninten fell forward, trailing off with a no.

Lucas crawled forward and began dancing like a disabled crab. “Yeah! Like a boss!”

Ninten got up and pulled his compression shorts off, revealing another pair of gym shorts. He walked over to Lucas.

“Hi Ninten. Wait what are you doing?” Ninten grabbed Lucas’s pants and pulled them down. Lucas’s ass was in the air as he whined. His knees laid on the ground while his head was bent forward. “My undies!”

Ninten pushed Lucas to the side and begun teabagging him. “At least I’m not wearing tighty whiteys!” Lucas claimed as he begun slapping Ninten’s legs.

“No I think they’re tighty blackeys.” Ninten corrected as he kicked Lucas. “Now shut up you’re dead.”

Lucas played dead as he dragged an “unconscious” Travis over to him and laid his head near Lucas’s crotch area.

“The winner is: Ninten!” Claus exclaimed.

“That’s right, and you better know it!”


	13. Chapter 13

Ninten and Claus were at the mall, browsing through a clothing store. After learning that, surprisingly, Claus LIKED him, he offered to satisfy one of his problem. His underwear. Claus was embarrassed to wear briefs, unlike Lucas. Ninten had found out that Claus would always change inside the bathroom stalls at gym time whenever he had to wear briefs, but always changed outside once he had some stolen underwear to wear.

“Is it really a problem?” Ninten asked as Claus was browsing for undergarments.

“They look like a diaper.” Claus said. “Plus, it’s really tight.”

“So are compression shorts.”

“Yeah but compression shorts actually let your… you know, there’s room to breathe.”

“You may be right. I’m not about to find out either.” Ninten sighed. He slightly lifted up his shirt and poked at the waistband of his underwear. “Besides, these are kinda tight.”

“Then you should get some new ones then.”

“No, I need to do the laundry.”

Claus picked up some orange boxers from the shelf. He took a look at the size before handing them to me. He scoured the shelf for some more, and threw some plain colored boxer briefs at Ninten. This was followed by two pairs of compression shorts. “I think that should last me two weeks. Three boxers, six boxer briefs, two compression shorts. Rrgh, I’m three short.”

“Just rewear them. Wear one for a few days and then change. That’s what I do.” Ninten suggested.

“Isn’t that unsanitary?”

“Not really.”

“Hmm… I need to go try these on.”

Ninten was going to make a remark, but instead he followed Claus silently to the fitting room and waited for him outside. Once isolated from his friend, Claus undid his belt and slid off his shorts, letting them fall to the ground. He was wearing the boxers Ninten gave him; it gave him a feeling of odd comfort being reminded of his friend every time he stared at his crotch. Nevertheless, Claus slid them off too and tried on one of the boxers he picked out from the shelf. He looked at himself in the mirror, agreeing that this was better than wearing a diaper. Ninten knocked on the door. “You good?”

“…you can come in.”

Ninten took one quick look around before entering the fitting room with Claus. He immediately looked down at the boy’s crotch and said “Wow, nice.”

“Do they make me look more…manly?”

“Dunno, but at least you don’t look like a baby.”

Satisfied with the answer, Claus looked down and grabbed one of the compression shorts he picked out. “I need you to look away.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s embarrassing.”

“But Clausy,” Ninten’s voice lowered to a whisper. “I thought you liked me.”

“I do, kinda, but…”

“So what’s the problem?”

“I have to get naked.”

Ninten stuck his hands up. He sat on the bench and looked at the wall. He occasionally glanced at the mirror and caught a glimpse of Claus’s bare butt. He couldn’t explain why, but he felt discomfort down below. He unzipped his pants and shoved his hands down his boxers, straightening out his penis.

“Ninten?” Claus was looking right at him. “What are you doing?”

“Don’t worry about me.” Ninten looked at Claus’s crotch and caught an outline of Claus’s penis stiffening. “You too?”

“Yeah…” Claus blushed. “I don’t know why I even invited you in here.”

Ninten bent his knees up on the bench. “Hey Clausy, why do you like me?”

“I…uh, what? Um… I don’t really have a reason. You’re nice to me I guess.”

“Is that it?”

“I do like seeing you.” Claus admitted. “I like the way you look?”

Ninten stood up and edged Claus against the wall, leaning against it with his hand. He grabbed his penis through his shorts and shook it, and Claus grew increasingly flustered. “Is it because you want this dick?”

“N-no! Ninten, could you back away?”

“Take your shirt off Clausy.” Ninten ordered as he began to remove his own clothing. Claus obliged, peeling off his shirt and throwing it on the ground in the pile of clothes. “We’re gonna do this right.”

Both boys in their underwear, Ninten sat on the bench while Claus sat on his lap. Ninten caressed Claus’s head, pushing it against his own chest, then moving his hand to rub Claus’s arm. Claus, unable to resist his temptation, brought his hand up to Ninten’s chest and rubbed it all over his upper body, exploring the outline to his content.

“You’re so nice and kind, but you’re kinda an asshole too…” Claus began. “Your bod looks and feels nice. And that day we met, where you stripped me naked…I don’t know. I can’t explain it.”

“For an introvert, you’re surprisingly gentle.” Ninten added. “There’s never a moment where I don’t think about being able to touch you.”

“You’re warm.”

“And you’re cute.”

Claus pressed himself against Ninten. Ninten happily embraced him as they rubbed their warm bodies together. Ninten’s hand glided down to Claus’s butt and rubbed it. Claus’s fingers rubbed against Ninten’s nipple. They spent the next five minutes feeling each other’s bodies before finally splitting off.

“Not a word of this to anyone.” Claus asked.

“Agreed.”

They both quickly got dressed and exited the fitting room. Luckily for Claus, he didn’t stain the compression shorts he was wearing. Ninten put up the money for it at the register and took Claus back to his house, where they spent the rest of the night picking up where they left off.


	14. Chapter 14

Ninten laid on his bed, wearing a gray flannel and jeans. He was browsing on his phone, waiting for Claus to show up. After eavesdropping on a certain pair of boys, Ninten found out that they’ll be at a hotel tomorrow night, just the two of them. He would go out and see what they were up to and take pictures in the process. People would pay for that, right?

Claus came in wearing a gray hoodie with and green shirt underneath. Ninten noticed that he was sagging his jeans a little bit, but didn’t mention anything. Claus climbed onto the bed and laid on top of Ninten. “Hey Nint.”

“Hi Clausy.”

Claus rubbed Ninten’s abdomen before fingering the buttons on his shirt. “Um…do you mind?”

Ninten nodded as Claus began unbuttoning his shirt. He pushed the two ends off to the side and first observed the red woven boxers Ninten was wearing. He pinched the fabric peeping out from under the boy’s pants and gave him a compliment. Finally, he rested his head on Ninten’s chest. “I missed this.”

“It’s been a week.” Ninten reminded him. He felt Claus’s cold fingers rub his sides as they glided up to his nipple.

“I missed you Ninten.” Claus said as he squeezed the boy’s nipple. “Don’t ask why.”

“Well it looks like you’re taking advantage of me for my body.”

Claus curled up to a fetal position. Ninten looked towards Claus’s backside and saw he was wearing some compression shorts. Baby blue with a black waistband. There was some text in green and white on it that he couldn’t make out.

“So, what do you wanna do today?” Claus asked.

“Today? I dunno.” Ninten grabbed and squeezed Claus’s hand. “You look very needy.”

“I-I do?” Claus pulled his hand back towards him. He laid flat on top of Ninten. “Is that a problem?”

“Not really. It’s just weird seeing this side of you. It’s a good thing, don’t get me wrong, but still weird.”

Claus sighed. “I mean, my feelings for you just kinda came out of nowhere. And then the other day when we cuddled inside the fitting room…”

They both stared at each other for a moment. Claus perched himself up and edged his face closer to Ninten’s. He slid his hands under his friend’s shirt, grabbing his bare shoulders while his face was inches away from Ninten’s. Ninten watched as Claus lowered himself closer to him, half expecting a kiss, and was prepared to beat him up if it came to that. However, all Claus did was touch his forehead and nose to Ninten’s. Ninten sighed and asked, “Claus what are you doing?”

Claus then fell on top of Ninten, moving his head off to the side to let him breathe. “I don’t know.”

“We’ve got a weird friendship.” Ninten said. “Are you sure you like me, or are you just taking advantage of my body?”

“I do like you.” Claus whispered. “Not just for your body. And we haven’t even taken our clothes off.”

“I’m practically shirtless.” Ninten reminded him of his unbuttoned shirt.

Claus didn’t respond, so Ninten tried to unzip the boy’s jacket. He helped Claus’s arms through the sleeves and tossed it aside. Next he pulled the front of Claus’s shirt up and over his head, constricting it around the back of the boy’s neck. Before he opened his mouth to compliment Claus, he noticed that his jeans were sagging more than his, far below the waistline. The top of his pants wrapped around his butt, and Ninten could make out the text that said “Move your feet” in white bubble letters.

As Ninten wrapped his legs around him, Claus slowly began to grind his whole body against the boy. He felt pleasure rubbing nipples together, and moved his hands to rub on Ninten’s arms. One of his hands glided down to their pants, where he heard a zip. Ninten paid no mind, assuming Claus was going to throw off his pants, but he was taken by surprise when his felt Claus’s hand caress his dick. He took a deep breath, letting Claus have his fun for a few seconds. Then Ninten rubbed Claus’s back and quickly reached down to the boy’s underwear, yanking it forward.

Claus winces, his lower body arches up as his hands immediately went to grab his crotch. Ninten scooted over and let go, but Claus fell off the bed and landed on the floor with a thud. The latter hissed and winced.

“Oh calm down, I didn’t pull that hard.” Ninten said as his zipped up his pants.

“That hurt…” was all Claus said. Ninten descended on him and pinned the boy to the ground. He tilted his head, looking down at Claus’s pants. One leg bent upwards during the middle of it, making Ninten let go. He ripped off the boy’s shirts and pulled off his pants, tossing them to the side along with his own clothes.

Ninten stood at Claus’s head. For a moment he stood still, knowing that Claus might look up into his underwear, seeing his balls or maybe his dick. His arms went under Claus’s armpits and wrapped around his chest. He picked him up and dragged him over to the closet. Claus made no effort to move, or help him. He watched as the balls of his feet were dragged along the carpet floor, like he was some sort of ragdoll. Ninten leaned the boy against the wall as he closed the closet door.

The space was small. Ninten was cramped right next to Claus, like he wanted to be. He didn’t know what it was about Claus and compression shorts, but he just enjoyed the feel of transitioning from Claus’s soft legs to smooth spandex. His hand rubbed against Claus’s butt, pushing his fingers in where the crack should be. Then Ninten pinched the top of his waistband and circled around to the front. He slightly tugged outwards.

“Ninten… don’t.” Claus said.

Ignoring his friend’s pleas, Ninten’s hands snaked down to Claus’s dick. He wrapped his hands around the hardened member and twisted gently. He then pulled out and finished with a hug.

“You did it first.” Ninten pushed on Claus’s shoulders to have him it on the ground. Ninten got around behind him and wrapped his arms and legs around him.

“You’re warm, Nint.”

“You’re cute. You and your tight-fitting undies.”

“Are they really that tight?”

“They feel nice.”

“You feel nice.”

Claus broke free of Ninten’s hold and forced him to lay down. Claus was once again on top of Ninten, rubbing his cheek on his chest.

“You don’t want me to tell anyone about this, right?” Ninten asked.

“Don’t. This is for us only.”

For a while, they stayed the way they were in the closet. Nice, comfortable, and dark. Ninten was unsure what kind of friendship this was, but seeing how Claus was happy like this, he didn’t want to question it. Their good times, however, was interrupted by a phone call from Ness.


End file.
